When Chuck gets bored
by CoralPotion
Summary: Chuck and the gang grow bored, so what happens when Chuck casts a spell on Rowena and Crowley to start singing 'I just can't wait to be king? Really recommend listening to it as you read- it makes it funnier!


Sam, Cas, Dean, Chuck, Rowena, Crowley all sat in the bunker bored one afternoon.

Crowley was busy on the phone bossing some demons around, Rowena was practising magic and Dean was eating pie while Sam, Chuck and Cas sat bored from reading.

"Anyone else bored? I'm bored." said Chuck while Sam looked up and smiled and whispered to Cas 'Can God get bored?'

"Yes Samuel, even the lord can get bored." Rowena spoke not even looking up, and shook her head. Cas cocked his head to the side questionly.

Chuck frowned, he- the almighty was bored. Until he had the best idea since sliced bread.

"What do you guys say about a song?"

"I love songs, which one Dad, I mean Chuck." Cas relied while correcting himself as Chuck smiled and waved a hand comfortingly.

"What about the Lion King?"

Sam's head perked up and looked at Dean.

"Hey Dean remember we had that on video when I was a kid?"

"Sammy we've still got the damn video- you never shut up about it." Dean spoke while taking a mouthful of pie, Cas laughed at Dean, such a funny human creature.

"Dean you might want to stop eating for a minute." Chuck added and repositioned himself in his chair while Dean through a look of pure horror and asked why.

"See for yourself."

No more than five seconds after did the stereo blast out full volume 'I just can't wait to be king'. Crowley ended the call and began to sing along.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware, I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before, I'm brushing up, I'm looking down, I'm working on my ROARRRRRRR!" Crowley jumped and screamed in his mother's ear.

"Thus far, an rather uninspiring thing!" Rowena cackled then turned and looked at Chuck in horror.

Sam laughed once and asked Chuck "That your doing?", Chuck grinned, and gave an innocent look and turned to Sam and Dean.

Dean was trying not to choke on pie laughing, Sam looked scared shitless and Cas just sat clapping along like an happy puppy.

"OH I just can't wait to be KINGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Crowley now stood on top of the table then shouted "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BOYS!"

"No one say do this, no one say be there, no one saying stop that, no one saying see here! Free to run round all day- free to do it all my way."

Rowena by an invisible force was dragged onto the table beside him and made sing.

"I think it's time you and I arrange a heart to heart."

"Kings don't need advice from witch mother's for a start!" Crowley blew a huge raspberry in Rowena's face and she began to turn red in anger.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of Hell, I wouldn't hang about This child is getting wildly out of wing!" She slapped him from the back of the head and began to dance like a chicken.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left"

Sam, Cas, Dean all looked to the left when Crowley leaped into the air and danced to the left of them.

"Everybody look right." everyone looked right, as Crowley began to Irish jig to the right

"Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!" Crowley began to sing his heart out and grabbed a pencil to use it as a microphone.

When all of a sudden Cas peeped up "Let every creature go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing- it's gonna be King Crowley's finest fling!" then went to dance with Rowena who was doing cartwheels of the table onto the floor.

"OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING, OH I JUST CAN'T WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIITTTTTT TO BE KINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Finally once everyone finished Sam and Dean stood up in hysterics.

"BRAVO!"

"EXCELLENT SINGING!"

Dean felt like his side was going to rip in half with hysterics as Crowley as Rowena regained themselves.

"Charles, would you mind telling me what the BLOODY HELL THAT WAS?!" Rowena screamed causing Cas to jump in fright.

"A simple amusement spell, I must say, what a voice you have Crowley, and you- Mrs I'm-so-bendy, you were wonderful!" Chuck cried and began clapping.

"Ohhh!" Rowena huffed and stormed out the door and blew the lights.

Before Chuck turned on the lights all the boys heard was Crowley saying- "Well, it is good to be king"


End file.
